Kisses
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are already a couple. And it looks like Sebastian just won't leave Ciel alone until Ciel won't give him just as much kisses as he wants... Plain fluff, almost no plot, I do not own kuroshitsuji, shounen ai (lots of it) you've been warned.


"Young master, would you like to eat something sweet?" a tall man in a butler's uniform inquired.

-"Why the sudden change of attitude, Sebastian?" a childish face scoffed from behind a letter. "Aren't you always the one who lectures me about the implications of eating sweets?"

-"Well…"

-"Don't tell me." The young master stopped him. "You were going to bring me something really tasty, but you wouldn't give it to me until I kissed you or something" the earl waved his hand in the air and returned to his paperwork. Since a few weeks ago, after the master and the servant admitted they're feelings for each other, kissing was a quite usual thing for them to do.

-"Ahh, young master knows me so well." Sebastian smirked. He then came up to the desk where the boy sat and leaned down. "Young master, may I still have what I wanted?" he asked hopefully. Ciel didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork. "No" he said simply. Suddenly he felt a pair of smooth warm lips on his. He had to resist the great urge to kiss back and disconnected his lips from Sebastian's. "I told you I won't give you a kiss!" Ciel yelled angrily at his cockily smirking butler. "Oh, but young master, you never said I can't take what I want by myself, did you?" The demon grinned widely.

-"Screw you, Sebastian. Bring me my dessert. I already "gave" you what you wanted in exchange for it."

-"Young master, I'm not exactly fond of your language. I'm afraid I'll have to fine you."

-"What the hell you're talking ab-"

Kiss.

-"Sebastian, stop it, you perverted basta-"

Another kiss.

-"Say, are you trying to break a record of how much you can kiss me in one minute or something?"

-"Not at all, young master." Sebastian answered wearing his best innocent expression. He then exited the study quickly leaving Ciel to wonder what Sebastian's goal was. Sebastian returned with a tray of freshly baked cookies in his hand.

"Cookies? I thought it would be cake!" Ciel complained with a whiny tone.

-"My, my, young master IS quite childish. Anyways, if you don't like what you see, you're invited to close your eyes." Sebastian mocked the young boy who just glared at him before sighing softly and closing his eyes, resting his forehead on his fingers. Today his butler was especially impertinent. He really should do something about it. The earl decided to talk "Sebas-" but he was cut in the middle of the first word by a kiss. "Aargh! What's in you today?!" finally screamed the greatly irritated and frustrated earl. Sebastian didn't answer. Instead he took a cookie and gently stuck into Ciel's mouth silencing him effectively. The demon bit the other side of the cookie and nibbled on it until he came to the still shocked boy's lips. But he didn't stop here, on no; he slipped his tongue gently into his master's mouth taking with him all the sweetness the earl and the cookie offered. Ciel decided that maybe this time it isn't such a bad idea to kiss back, so he returned the kiss enjoying it as much as the raven haired butler did. When Ciel broke the kiss because of lack in oxygen he made a little sound of "tch" before turning away in embarrassment. "Cake is still better." He scoffed crossing his hands on his chest angrily. "I don't think so, young master." Sebastian answered smiling gently at his master's embarrassment. "After all, cookies are much easy to make, instead of eating on slice you can eat a whole batch of cookies in one go, and they are much easier to store if you wish to save some for later."

-"That's not enough to make them better than cake!"

-"Undertaker said that cookies are better than cake."

Ciel had nothing to answer for this fact, so he just hemmed and turned back to Sebastian, who immediately greeted him with a peck on the lips. Ciel decided to dismiss it this time and grumbled "cakes are still better" with pink tinting his face.

He didn't expect to be grabbed by the back of his head and be kissed forcefully. Again. "Sebastian!" the earl yelled .He raised his hand to slap the tricky servant, but Sebastian was faster than him. He caught Ciel's hand before it reached his face and kissed his master yet again. "Gahh! Stop kissing me already! That's an ord-" Sebastian kissed the pissed boy quickly so he couldn't finish his sentence.

Ciel broke the kiss and ran to the other side of the room where Sebastian couldn't reach him, shouting by the way "Stop kissing me, that's an order!" Nothing was left to Sebastian but oblige.

After a few hours Ciel decided it is time for him to go to sleep. He called Sebastian, who was unusually quiet as bathed and dressed him in his nightshirt. Ciel wondered if Sebastian is mad at him, but his pride wouldn't let him ask.

Sebastian led his young master to the bed and after tucking the blanket in he started to leave.

"Wait, where are you think you're going?" a voice sounded from the bed.

-"I'm going to my usual duties, my lord." Sebastian answered matter-of-factly.

-"And where's my goodnight kiss?" Ciel asked icily, trying not to pout. Since the day they revealed their feelings to each other, the master and the servant would part for the night with what they called a "goodnight kiss". Ciel's request sounded quite childish, and the icy voice made that all even funnier, but Sebastian ignored the opportunity to tease because he wanted to get back at his master.

"My, my, is everything fine with your memory, young master?"

-"Sebastian, explain yourself at once! That's an order!"

-"About a few hours ago you ordered me not to kiss you, therefore, I'm not allowed to fulfill your wish."

-"Hm, you're right. Very well then, you're allowed to kiss me now."

"He's acting like a little king." Sebastian thought before turning around and continuing his trip to the door, for Ciel's great surprise.

"Hey! What about the kiss?!" he yelled after his butler.

-"I don't feel like kissing you now, my lord."

-"What?! Wait, Sebast-" the earl closed his mouth in mid-sentence. He'd sound too weak and desperate if he'll order Sebastian to kiss him. Begging was out of question to the head of the Phantomhive family and Funtom company. The only option was left for Ciel was seducing. "Ne~ Sebastian, come here." The boy purred as he crawled on the bed towards Sebastian. Sebastian was unable to resist that tempting human, so he came closer, trying to resist his urge to literally jump at the boy. Ciel stood up on the bed so he was higher than Sebastian and grabbed the butler's tie. He yanked it upwards and smashed his lips with Sebastian's. When Ciel was satisfied he smirked evilly and dove under the covers before saying with a sadistic smile on his face "goodnight, Sebastian", leaving the butler frustrated at himself for not being able to resist.


End file.
